Alternating Time
Alternating Time is the first episode of the Photon Saga's first series. Synopsis The TARDIS takes the Doctor into an alternate timeline where Germany won the war. He meets a girl called Kiera, but is quickly put in danger when the TARDIS begins to malfunction, and the Kiera's are in danger. Alternating Time Some events should never take place. But some have to. This is me, the Doctor, going to face my biggest fear. I’ve known this day was coming for a while, I just never imagined he’d follow me first. I’m the Doctor, and this is my final stand. Kiera Cassandra walks down an alleyway, brushing her fingers along the wall, her blonde her blowing in the wind and bright blue eyes shining. A figure follows her, seemingly unnoticed. She sings to herself, “The girl who died, the girl survived, but not the same as after.” The figure closes in on her. “The man who found her, left and bound her, the same as what’s before.” The man reaches forward to grab her hand, but is distracted by a loud noise deep in the alleyway. They both look, causing Kiera to see the man. A quick punch and he falls to the ground. Footsteps echo through, “Who’s there?” “I have a question.” The Doctor emerges from the shadows. “Oh god, not another crazy.” “Another crazy? That’s not very nice; you should watch your mouth.” He smiles, “So, about my question…” Sighing, the woman answers, “What is it?” “Scrap that, two questions. Firstly, are you aware there’s an unconscious man at your feet?” “Really? Thought that was a bin.” “Don’t play smart, it doesn’t suit some people.” He spins the sonic screwdriver in his hand. “Second question? Please make it quick.” She stands, waiting patiently. She had no intent on leaving, this strange man’s straightforward personality intrigued her. “Why…” He walks towards her, then points over her head, “…in 2013…” Squinting, he finishes his sentence, “…is there a Nazi flag on that building?” Kiera turns and looks up at it, “I don’t know. Maybe because…they won the war?” Sat in a café, the Doctor sips a cup of coffee. “How?” “How what?” Kiera sits across from him. “How did they win the war?” Laughing, she replies, “Been living under a rock since the 40’s?” “Just answer.” “They released an atomic bomb on Washington in America, and threatened England with it. Not wanting it to happen, the government backed down. The Nazi’s invaded, England was defenceless.” Leaning back in his seat, the Doctor speaks, “One thing I don’t get, is how the hell I fell into this timeline. Because this shouldn’t have happened, it didn’t!” He sighs, “I need to get out of here! I belong in a different timeline, where Hitler lost.” “You sound like you’ve had a beer too many.” She smiles, picks up her phone and takes a picture of the Doctor. “But then again, so have I.” Standing up and looking around, the Doctor asks, “Well, nice meeting you, but this place is giving me the creeps.” He holds his hand out, and they shake hands. “Pretty unlike me to leave but, I’m assuming there’s a Doctor around here somewhere, he’ll pop up and sort things out.” He begins to walk. “I’m going back to the alley!” He notices a slender man in a suit standing across the street, their black hair slicked back, blue eyes watching the Doctor, who lowers his head and continues. “Doctor? What? You’re not making any sense!” “I’m not supposed to.” He waves over his shoulder, continuing down the street. After a heavy sigh, Kiera stands up, slams a 20 pound note on the table and follows the Doctor. “You’re not getting back to the alleyway anytime soon! The parade will have started now! You’ll have to take the long way around!” “I have other plans.” He bends down at a manhole and looks down. “This should get you off my trail!” He starts to climb down the ladder. “You’ve got to be kidding me!” “Nope. Drop it. Go back to the café, enjoy a cup of sluknarg…coffee…and forget about me.” Beginning to climb down the ladder as well, Kiera replies, “No chance of that happening!” She looks down, the smell hitting her. She pulls a handkerchief out of her pocket and puts it over her mouth. “Why did you have coffee with me if you were just going to leave.” “I needed information, and you had answers. You’re also very stubborn, picked that up after a few sentences from you, I needed a bribe. And what better than sluknarg…coffee?” “Why do you keep saying sluknarg?” Laughing, the Doctor replies, “Long story. Me and Jeff went to the bar…hmph…and…” SPLASH! He lands in the dried up sewer. “…then Kemi showed up being the gossip girl she is, and…never mind. None of your business.” He begins to walk, pulling out a torch, speeding up to get Kiera off his trail. He quickly turns down a tunnel. “Damn! Where’d he go?” The Doctor continues walking, taking several turns, before, “Where’s the exit? Oh god! I can’t get back!” “Come on, help her out, no, she followed YOU, leave her, no she needs help, how about a little stubbornness for once? No! I’m always too stubborn! This time she’s being helped!” He turns and walks back the way he came, as soon as he turns the corner his coat collar is grabbed and Kiera pulls him in, “Hey lover boy!” “You again? Why don’t you just leave?” “Because I’m intrigued. And when I’m intrigued, I go after. So if you want me to go, say something boring, real quick.” “Huh…um…the constant gravitational orbit of the planet Kur’Ezna has caused a supposedly negative effect on the surface of Tur’Neso, causing the migration of animals to be manipulated and fall out of the strict guidelines brought about by millions of years of evolution.” He crosses his fingers. “Ooh, a fiction writer. That’s cool!” She smiles, “If you’re looking for Stapleton Street you missed the turning.” “What? I didn’t miss it! I know these tunnels like…” She grabs his wrist and pulls him through the tunnels, “Let go of my wrist!” Kiera stops and points out the ladder, “Here we go!” She begins to climb up, “You obviously don’t know these tunnels well.” “I’ve been through them countless times before!” It occurs to him, “How do you know the way?” “Everybody knows that the sewers follow the streets. What? Does your timeline have different sewers?” She laughs as she pushes the manhole open, quickly jumps out onto the road and to the pedestrian walkway. “This timeline is getting weird.” He follows her, jumping out and over to the side. “So, I’ll say it again, leave!” He starts down the alleyway. “You’re unbelievable! I just saved your backside from getting lost and you just tell me to leave?” Oh no! I’m staying!” He turns into a divergent alley, “What’s your name?” “The Doctor. Leave.” Kiera yells after the man, “I’m not going!” At the end of the lane in a 1950’s Police Box, the TARDIS. “What’s that?” “It’s a 1950’s Police Box.” “Um, no. Police Boxes were red back then.” “Well this one’s blue!” The Doctor unlocks the TARDIS and enters. “Leave.” He goes to slam the door but Kiera steps in. “What’s so special about this thing anyway?” The TARDIS lights up, revealing the round, blue console room. “Oh…” “The TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimensions In Space.” He approaches the console, “If you promise to be less confronting, I might let you have a trip in it.” “A trip? This thing can more? But…it’s just a box!” “It’s also bigger on the inside if you hadn’t noticed. But that’s normal to you?” “Cassandra.” “Sorry, what?” He turns to face her. “Kiera Cassandra. My name.” “I’m the Doctor. Nice to meet you Kiera.” “Well, nice knowing you I guess.” She turns and walks out. The Doctor follows her, “Where are you going? I thought we were just getting acquainted.” “You said to leave.” The Doctor holds his hand out, “I say that a lot. If I tell you to leave, you’ll be intrigued and follow.” She takes his hand, “Haha! Come on! Let’s see what’s going on!” He pulls her into the TARDIS, just as…BANG! The man who Kiera had knocked down earlier stands at the end of the alleyway. “DOCTOR!” “KIERA!” Her back arches, her body falls backwards. THUD! Her head hits the ground, her body lying just outside the TARDIS. The Doctor lunges forward to grab her, but the doors slam shut. “KIERA!” The TARDIS engines roar, the Doctor rushing to the console, “Take me back!” The TARDIS lands between two sheds. The Doctor steps out and sits on the ground, leaning against the TARDIS, tears running down his face. “Half an hour. All it was. Half an hour…” He mumbles to himself for a bit longer. “Are you alright?” The Doctor looks up. The woman has long blonde hair and bright blue eyes, Kiera. The Doctor jumps to his feet. “How…? How did you…it’s you!” He smiles and rubs his hands, “Oh golly this is cool!” He straightens his bowtie, “Phew, wait…how?” He looks around, everything seeming normal. “No Nazi flags, no…no nothing! It’s normal!” He kisses the TARDIS doors, “Thank you! Thank you! Thank…” He looks at Kiera, “This must look really awkward to you, huh?” “Yeah, it kinda does.” The Doctor rubs his hands, “So…what’s your name?” He tries to hide his prior experience. “Kiera. Kiera Jasper.” She smiles, “You’re a strange man. But you didn’t answer my question.” “I’m fine, no need to worry.” He stretches his arm out and leans on the TARDIS. “So, where are you heading?” She laughs, “You kidding?” The Doctor’s face turns serious, “I never kid around.” “The parade…like everyone else was. I’m late, got caught up…” She falls into silence. “What parade? I’m confused.” “The parade? You know…to celebrate the Silurians?” “Silurians? What about them?” Kiera laughs, “Well…they came from space and helped medical research and brought vaccines for every known disease, you know, just saving mankind.” “From space? There are MORE arks?” He looks concerned, then snaps back to his normal self, “Sorry. Lost my train of thought.” He holds his hand out, “Nice to meet you Kiera. Maybe we’ll meet again.” She takes his hand and shakes, “You too…?” “Goodbye.” He opens the doors of the TARDIS and steps inside, “You can’t meddle. Just go back to your established timeline. You can’t stay. She’s just a person.” He takes a deep breath and approaches the console. “Take me home, please.” He looks up the TARDIS console. As if replying to him, the engines begin to roar and the time machine dematerialises. “You said you saw him on the way to the TARDIS, right?” The Doctor answers the psychiatrist, “Yes. Hair slicked back, in a suit and everything.” “Are you sure it was him?” “Yes. I’m sure.” He sighs, a tear running down his face. “I can’t believe it’s come time for it.” The psychiatrist understands what it means. “I guess it’s time you went to see him. Farewell.” The Doctor stands and leaves. “Karlel, don’t forget me. If I don’t come back, just remember me how I am now. I’ve only known you a short time, listen to me. So, goodbye.” He closes the door. An asteroid floats around a large blue planet. On the asteroid is a stone temple. As the Doctor walks up the steps, tears run down his face. His Victorian-style outfit blows in the wind of the artificial atmosphere. “I’ve come.” Across the temple stands a man in a suit, but not the same man. This one is bulkier, with blonde hair and bright green eyes. “Come to meet him? Good on you.” The Doctor looks down at his feet, where a suit lies, folded up, on a sheet of plastic. “Come on, if you’re going to do it, do it in style.” The man turns around as the Doctor changes. “So, did you get the visit? Or did you hear from someone else?” “I saw him. So I knew to come.” “Thought that was it, you probably wouldn’t have shown otherwise.” “Can…can I say goodbye?” “Sure. Go ahead.” The man smiles, “It won’t take long, will it?” “Only a minute.” The Doctor turns away and looks at the TARDIS, which sits at the edge of the asteroid. “Goodbye. It was a good run.” His crying becomes more intense, “I can’t believe it came. It finally came. It’s been a good 300 years. But I guess it has come to an end.” He turns back, “I’m ready.” He looks to his left, where a shrine stands. A golden tower with Gallifreyan symbols up the front. He approaches it and smiles, “All good things come to an end.” He places his hand on the tower, and it reacts. “The Time Lord Force, invented for one purpose only. When a Time Lord has had the same body for a while, they sometimes grow tired of the form. Sometimes they’re forced into it. My second incarnation ended that way. never used one myself, willingly. But there’s a first time for everything.” Pieces of the three metre high tower. “The Consortium formed for a reason. Part of that was to make sure you get here. Glad you accepted.” “Some events should never take place. But some have to.” The Doctor talks to the tower, “This is me, the Doctor, going to face my biggest fear. I’ve known this day was coming for a while, I just never imagined he’d follow me first. I’m the Doctor, and this is my final stand.” The area around the Doctor’s hand opens and a bright light shines through. The Doctor is suddenly flooded with energy. “I am the eleventh incarnation of the Doctor! But now comes the twelfth!” He is flung back, “GAH!” As significant moments of his life flash before his eyes, “This must seem really weird to anyone who doesn’t know what happened before. But I guess it doesn’t matter.” The tower closes up, and the Doctor stumbles backwards. Suddenly, energy begins to burst outward from his body. He falls to his knees as his features change. He stands. The slender man looks up at the stars, his blue eyes reflecting them clearly. He slicks his hair back, “Well, this is quite pleasant.” INTRODUCING Benedict Cumberbatch AS the Doctor Category:Episodes Category:PhotonCommander10 Category:Photon Saga